From This Mission, Uchiha and Haruno
by NHL-chan
Summary: Sasuke, seorang anbu diperintahkan untuk turun ke medan perang di Iwagakure. Namun semuanya tak sesuai rencana, hanya gara-gara setangkai daffodil, Sasuke harus bertemu dengan seorang gadis ceria namun aneh di mata Sasuke. Canon, AR, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon, Alternate Reality, OOC (Saya harap tidak), Typo (Mungkin), etc.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iwagakure?" Seorang _anbu_ berbadan tegap mengulang perkataan _Hokage_ di hadapannya dengan volume pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"_Ha'i_. Kau bisa, 'kan?" _Hokage_ yang ada di hadapannya bertanya memastikan. Meskipun wajah _anbu _tadi masih tertutup topeng, _Hokage_ _blondie_ ini dapat merasakan ekspresi terpaksa yang memang sedang dipasang anbu itu.

"Ok, aku tahu frekuensi misimu akhir-akhir ini meningkat. Tapi ... Ayolah, Teme," _Hokage_ itu memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya-yang tentu tidak akan mempan.

"Aku baru saja tiba dari Kiri, Dobe," ucap anbu tadi di sela-sela napasnya yang masih belum teratur. Baru saja anbu tadi ingin membuka mulut lagi, tapi kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja ia pikirkan menguap entah ke mana tatkala melihat ekspresi _Hokage_ di hadapannya yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Lelah dan frustasi. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap _anbu_ itu.

Akhirnya, _anbu_ tadi menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya dan berkata, "Hn, kapan aku harus berangkat?"

Seulas senyum lebar terpatri di wajah _Hokage_ itu. Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju_ anbu_ itu sebelum menepuk bahu rekan satu timnya dulu itu.

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan,"

.

Dengan langkah gontai anbu tadi memasuki apartemennya yang kini masih terang benderang. Ia ingat, ia belum sempat mematikan lampu-lampu apartemennya sebelum ia melaksanakan misi tiga hari lalu. Sudah dapat _anbu_ itu bayangkan tagihan listriknya bulan ini yang semakin melonjak. Setelah menutup pintu dan mematikan beberapa lampu, anbu tadi melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Apartemennya kini kembali gelap gulita, hanya lampu kecil yang menjadi pelita di sana. Ia menjatuhkan badannya yang sudah letih di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Dengan perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh topeng yang masih terpasang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan, topeng itu sudah terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia biarkan angin malam meniup lembut helai demi helai rambut _raven_ yang menutupi wajahnya sebatas pangkal hidung. Entah ini hanya perasaannya, atau memang udara malam ini sangat dingin?

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin semakin kencang, sampai-sampai menerbangkan helaian kertas yang ada di dekat jendela apartemennya yang terbuka lebar.

Malam ini bulan purnama, sama seperti malam itu.

_Anbu_ itu tersenyum tipis, tak terasa sudah 10 tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Malam itu juga sedingin malam ini. Lagi-lagi angin berhembus kencang, kali ini menyibakkan rambut _raven_-nya, memperlihatkan dua manik _onyx-_nya yang segelap malam di luar. Mata yang biasanya memamerkan _sharingan_ khas Uchiha itu, kini tengah memandang kosong ke arah bulan purnama yang seakan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya di tengah kegelapan malam desa Konoha. Cahaya bulan menyelinap masuk melalui jendela apartemennya, mengekspos dengan jelas wajah rupawannya. Anbu itu membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Sudah saatnya dia mengistirahatkan diri, Uchiha Sasuke harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok.

.

Kau mengerti 'kan, Teme? Pergi ke Iwa, pahami situasi, kirim informasi ke Konoha, bantu pasukan kita," titah sang hokage serius. "Mengerti?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah beratribut lengkap a la anbu ada umumnya.

"Dan, jangan beritahukan identitasmu pada oran asing,"

"_Ha'i_, Hokage-Dobe," Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi hokage itu. Sebelum dia benar-benar meledak, Sasuke segera bangkit dan berniat secepatnya pergi. Namun sebelumya, dia berkata-atau lebih tepatnya berbisik, "Beritahu aku jika ada masalah, Naruto," Dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tentu, Sasuke,"

.

Tap

Kedua kaki Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus di atas bebatuan yang cukup curam. Setelah lebih dari dua jam berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di sini, pinggiran negara Hi. Keadaan cukup aman, pikirnya. Matanya menerawang melihat keadaan sekitar. Mengenaskan, banyak pepohonan tumbang dan habis terbakar. Rerumputan juga mulai mati. Kesimpulannya, belum lama ini terjadi pertempuran di daerah sini, melihat gumpalan asap yang masih membumbung tinggi. Meskipun daerah sekitar sini bisa dikatakan hancur, ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Ada setangkai bunga daffodil segar yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

'Di sini masih ada kehidupan,' Sasuke memungut bungak itu dan menyusuri segera daerah di sana. Dengan cermat ia mencari petunjuk yang mungkin berguna. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan jalan setapak yang terlihat masih sering dilalui. Ia pun menyusuri jalan setapak itu dengan keadaan siaga. Meskipun jalan itu terlihat masih sering digunakan, ada beberapa rumput liar yang menjulur ke tengah jalan maupun yang tumbuh tinggi hampir sama dengan tinggi badan Sasuke. Entah mungkin Sasuke kurang hati-hati atau apa, salah satu duri tanaman liar itu menggores lengan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Tanpa mempersoalkan lebih jauh Sasuke tetap berjalan. Namun di tengah-tengah jalan, Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Keluarlah, pengecut," Sasuke menatap dingin sebatang pohon yang ada di dekatnya. Tak lama, seseorang muncul dari sana. _Shinobi_ biasa, pikir Sasuke. _Shinobi_ ini tidak selevel dengannya, Sasuke tahu dan yakin akan hal itu.

"Heh, hebat juga kau," _Shinobi_ tadi berlari ke arah Sasuke, berusaha menyerangnya. Sasuke mengerling bosan, dan seperti yang sudah diprediksikan sebelumnya, _shinobi_ itu memang lemah. Hanya dengan sekali _chidori_ _nagashi_ dan beberapa ayunan _kusanagi_, ia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan kabur dari hadapan Sasuke. Tak ada yang perlu dkhawatirkan, pemuda Uchiha ini berhasil memberi _shinobi_ tadi racun kala menggores tubuhnya dengan _kusanagi_. Hanya masalah waktu sampai _shinobi_ tadi kehilangan nyawa, mungkin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit ke depan. Satu-satunya ha yang harus Sasuke lakukan saat ini hanya terus berjalan.

Deg

"Argh," Sasuke meringis menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, menggerakkan jari saja rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya yang tentu tertutup topeng. Oke, sungguh tidak lucu jika Sasuke begini hanya karena pertarungan tadi.

Kaki Sasuke terlampau lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menoleh pada lengan kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

_Damn_, luka itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sasuke sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

.

Gelap

Itulah hal yang Sasuke pikirkan saat pertama kali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap memang, ada beberapa cahaya lilin yang meneranginya. Aneh, di zaman seperti ini masih ada orang yang belum mengenal listrik. Namun setelah Sasuke amati, di langit-langit ruangan itu ada sebuah lampu. Kemungkinan besar listrik di daerah sekitar ini terputus akibat peperangan.

'Tunggu ... Ruangan?' Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya secara terburu-buru. Ia meringis kecil saat tangan kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Saat Sasuke menoleh menatap lengan kirinya, sudah ada perban putih yang menyelimuti lukanya. Sasuke juga tersadar, topengnya masih terpasang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah merasa cukup aman, dengan segera Sasuke menyelidiki tempat sekitarnya.

Kriiet...

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan pemuda 20 tahun ini. Ruangan ini gelap, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memasuki ruangan yang cukup sempit itu.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?" Suara seorang gadis terdengar. Dari suaranya, kemungkinan besar usia gadis itu masih di bawah Sasuke. Meskipun ditanya, Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dapat Sasuke dengar suara langkah kaki gads itu yang melangkah maju, mendekatinya yang masih berdiri seraya memegangi lengan kirinya yang diperban.

Perlahan namun pasti, cahaya lilin mulai menerpa gadis itu. Dan kini, tubuh gadis itu sudah dapat Sasuke lihat dengan jelas. Rambut merah muda, iris _emerald_, kulit putih bersih dan tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Ideal.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan meletakkan baki berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil di meja dekat Sasuke berdiri kaku.

"Jangan terlalu banya bergerak. Penawar racunnya belum bekerja efektif. Ayo, duduklah," Meskipun sudah diperlakukan begitu ramah, Sasuke malah menodongkan sebilah _kusanagi_ pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menjerit pelan dan terbelalak kaget melihat tindakan Sasuke yang dapat melukainya kapan saja. Saat gadis itu masih sibuk menenangkan diri dan mengatur napas, Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang tanpa bergeming.

"Aku tahu kau _anbu_ Konoha," Kini gadis itu menatap Sasuke lembut. "Aku tahu kalau identitasmu itu harus dirahasiakan. Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak membuka topengmu. Lagipula ... Aku bukan ninja, kok. Tak perlu khawatir,".

Perkataan gadis itu terlampau santai untuk seseorang yang hampir terbunuh. Dengan perlahan Sasue menurunkan pedangnya yang tadi ia acungkan. Tercipta keheningan di antara keduanya. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Di luar sudah mulai gelap, membuat Sasuke berpikir berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayaimu?" tanya Sasuke dingin nan datar. Matanya masih waspada dan mengamati gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan intens.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin membantu, kok," ucap gadis itu seraya mencelupkan handuk kecil yang tadi dibawanya ke dalam baki air hangat. "Duduklah, biar kukompres lukamu,".

Otak Sasuke memang masih ragu menuruti gadis itu. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah terjadi perdebatan sengit, hati Sasuke menang. Sasuke duduk di inggir tempat tidur di mana ia berbaring sebelumnya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dan mulai mengkompres lengan Sasuke yang masih membengkak.

"_Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_. _Anata no namae wa nan desuka_?" Sakura bertanya ramah.

"Sa...su. Ushida Sasu,"

.

**To be Continue...**

**A/N **

Halo, _minna_! ^^ Oke, oke, saya tahu utang fic saya masih banyak =='a Tapi, gimana? Sudah ada kemajuan yang berarti?

Saya masih amatir, jadi ... sudikah senpai-senpai sekalian me-_review_ fic ini? Ayolah... demi berkembangnya saya TT-TT

Memang fic ini masih jauh banget dari kata sempurna, tapi setidaknya saya ingin mem-_publish_ fic ini demi kepuasan pribadi. Jadi, _keep or delete_? _Please review_ ^^

**Jakarta, 2012-03-20**

**Sweet smile**

**NHL-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**From This Mission, Uchiha and Haruno ****© NHL-chan**

**Don't like? Don't read please!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ushida Sasu? Wah, _yoroshiku_," Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menunduk sedikit disertai senyuman di wajahnya. Sasuke masih diam, hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di hadapannya ini. Siapa Ushida Sasu? Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu itu siapa.

"Jadi Sasu-_san_," Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh, tentu Sasuke tertangkap basah sedang mengamatinya.

"Hn?"

"Untuk apa kamu ke sini?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda penasaran, helaian rambut _pink-_nya juga bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan si empunya, menambah kesan imut pada gadis yang satu ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin. Sakura cukup kecewa dengan tanggapan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura kembali tutup mulut dan memilih mengkompres lagi lengan Sasuke. Sakura cukup merasa risih, Sasuke tak henti memperhatikannya dari balik topeng. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke, memastikan pemuda itu sudah berhenti memperhatikannya atau tidak. Dan tentu jawabannya masih, sekilas Sakura dapat melihat kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatap tajam padanya, seakan Sakura itu mangsanya yang siap dimakan kapanpun.

Sasuke tahu Sakura merasa risih dipandangi seperti saat ini. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Bisa saja Sakura berbohong kalau dia bukan ninja, bisa juga Sakura adalah mata-mata musuh. Ada 1001-atau lebih kemungkinan yang harus Sasuke hadapi, dan satu-satunya cara yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini hanya bersiap diri guna menghadapi resiko terburuk.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Sakura terlihat puas akan hasil kerjanya, lengan Sasuke yang sudah kembali diperban rapih. Sasuke juga menoleh pada lengannya, tangan kanannya yang bebas perlahan bergerak, bermaksud menyentuh lukanya. Belum sempat Sasuke mencapai maksudnya, Sakura dengan cepat mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Jangan disentuh, pasti rasanya masih nyeri jika tersentuh,"

"...Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya tak jelas dengan suara pelan, namun tegas dan dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau masih tinggal di sini?"

"Ah, itu," Sakura mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Entahlah, aku hanya masih suka tinggal di sini. Ini rumah peninggalan orang tuaku,"

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal 7 tahun lalu, mereka dibunuh para bandit. Aku tidak terlalu ingat kejadiannya, saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun," Mata Sakura yang sebelumnya bersinar, kini agak meredup kala mengingat kenangan pahit yang pernah dialaminya. Kedua bola matanya pun bergulir menatap tangan kanannya, tepatnya jari kelingking. Di sana terlingkar sebuah cincin, cincin yang sangat sederhana dengan ornamen bunga yang terpahat di sana.

"Cincin ini pun salah satu peninggalan mereka selain rumah ini," Sakura mengelus pelan cincin itu sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," Tersirat sedikit nada penyesalan dalam kalimat Sasuke. Hanya sedikit, hampir tidak terasa.

"Ah, _doita_," Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah seraya tertawa kecil. Beberapa detik setelahnya Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia berkata, "Aku sedang memasak makanan untukmu, tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan itu yang tertutup.

.

"Tada~" Kini Sasuke sudah tersaji berbagai macam masakan berbahan dasar sayuran. Mulai dari yang umum sampai yang terlihat aneh. Sasuke sendiri bingung apakah dia bisa menghabiskan sayur-mayur ini sendirian. Ini cukup untuk jatah empat orang, pikir Sasuke.

"Nah, silahkan dimakan. Biar begini, aku bisa masak, lho," ujar Sakura bercanda.

"Ini..." ucap Sasuke sedikit tertahan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan memasang ekspresi bingung. Sasuke sama sekali belum mneyentuh makanannya, mengambil sumpit pun belum.

"Harus kumakan sendirian?" Sakura menanggapinya dengan anggukan cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar kala Sasuke dengan ragu mengambil sumpit. "_Ita...dakimasu_,"

Sasuke membuka sedikit topengnya, hanya sedikit. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa melhat wajah Sasuke, selain karena faktor penerangan yang kurang dan celah yang terlalu sedikit, gerakan Sasuke terlalu cepat. Buka, tutup, buka lagi, tutup lagi.

Sakura semakin menantikan komentar yang ia harap akan dilontarkan Sasuke. Enakkah? Atau sebaliknya? Dengan harap-harap cemas Sakura menunggu Sasuke berkomentar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

... 1 menit

Sasuke tak kunjung berkomentar. Ia masih dengan tenang mengunyah sayuran. Sasu tidak suka berbicara saat sedang makan, Sakura mengambil kesimpulan tersebut dalam hati.

"_Gochisousama_ _deshita__*_," Sasuke mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk kecil. Sakura tersenyum puas, tidak sia-sia gadis itu memasak banyak-banyak, semuanya habis tak bersisa. Sakura tidak tahu saja, mungkin setelah ini Sasuke tidak mampu bangun karena kekenyangan. Hey, siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba perut Sasuke tidak _six pack_ lagi karena terlalu banyak lemak? _Well_, sepertinya hal itu sama saja dengan menyuruh kucing menyetir mobil _ferarri_, mustahil.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak? Asinnya pas? Kau sudah membaik?" Sakura segera melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, dan sialnya hanya dijawab "Hn," dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Haduh... Jawabanmu ambigu sekali," Sakura menggelengkan kepala seraya berdecak pelan. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan anbu ini. Setiap ditanya, jawabannya "Hn,". Sekalinya bicara cukup panjang, yang keluar hanya kata-kata dingin. Apakah semua anbu begini? Ada-ada saja.

"Nah, Sasu-san, karena tanganmu belum sembuh total, kau boleh tinggal di sini dulu," Sasuke hampir menumpahkan _occa_ yang tengah dipegangnya kini. Tidak, tidak, hal itu terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika pikiran-pikiran buruk Sasuke terbukti? Atau, bagaimana jika musuh tahu posisi Sasuke dan memburunya sekaligus Sakura? Dengan cepat Sasuke menggeleng tak setuju.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak mau? Jadi kau mau keracunan di tengah jalan lagi? Tenang saja, aku akan merawatmu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, sumpah," Sakura tersenyum lebar, tangannya memebentuk isyarat peace pada Sasuke.

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Jaminan? Hm... Apa, ya?" Sakura memasang posisi berpikirnya dan memejamkan mata, tak beberapa setelahnya Sakura menjawab dengan yakin, "Nyawaku ada di tanganmu. Kau boleh membunuhku kapan saja,"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan gadis itu-yang tentu tidak ditunjukkan. Apa dia gila? Menggadaikan nyawa sendiri pada Uchiha Sasuke sama dengan mati. Sasuke berpikir keras, menerima atau tidak? Memang gadis ini terlihat _innocent-innocent_ saja, tapi bagaimana jika itu hanya topeng untuk mengelabuinya? Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin berburuk sangka dulu, buktinya masih terlalu minim. Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat tiba-tiba Sakura memecah keheningan yang tengah terjadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura dengan riang, merasa sudah berhasil meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dan dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura langsung tersenyum senang. Tidak sia-sia ia menggadaikan nyawanya.

"Hn,"

.

"Sasu-_san_, aku ingin mencari makanan dan bunga-bunga di hutan. Kau ingin ikut? Sekaligus kau juga bisa mengenal medan di sini lebih jauh, bukan? Ayolah,"

Burung-burung telah berkicau dengan riangnya. Gemersik dedaunan yang saling bersinggungan menambah ramai suara-suara hutan yang mengelilingi rumah Sakura. Matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi, mungkin sekarang sekitar pukul 07.30 pagi.

"Hn," Sakura menerima ajakan Sakura dan berjalan keluar menghampiri gadis itu. Sakura memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya, mereka pun berjalan ke tengah hutan. Sasuke sendiri berjalan di belakang Sakura, mengawasi gadis itu tepatnya.

Mereka berdua melangkah makin jauh ke dalam hutan. Sesekali Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa tumbuhan atau menjelaskan lokasi sekitar pada Sasuke.

"Nah, ke arah sana menuju gunung, yang ke sana menuju danau. Ayo kita ke danau Sasu-_san_!" Sakura berjalan ke arah kiri yang katanya menuju danau. Keranjang rotan yang di bawa Sakura baru terisi setengahnya, Sasuke cukup yakin bahwa danau itulah sumber makanan yang sedari tadi mereka-atau Sakura cari.

"Nah, indah, 'kan?" Dengan bangga Sakura menunjuk pada danau yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua. Di sekeliling danau itu terdapat hamparan padang bunga yang luas, tak sedikit pula hewan-hewan seperti angsa dan berbagai jenis burung yang berkeliaran di danau itu. Harus Sasuke akui, danau ini indah.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa jenis bunga di sekitar sini. Sasu-san di sini saja, ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari-lari riang dan menghampiri padang bunga itu. Sasuke yang tadi masih berdiri kini mulai berjalan menghampiri danau itu. Terlihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan air bening yang berkilauan itu. Ah, tepatnya bukan dirinyalah yang terlihat di sana, yang terpantul di sana hanya sesosok anbu taka.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat alasan sebenarnya dia di sini. Ia tak boleh berleha-leha sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang bekerja keras di Iwagakure. Sasuke ingat, tempat ia berpijak ini tidak terlalu jauh dengan Iwa, hanya perlu satu hari perjalanan. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, setelahnya ia bangkit dan menatap Sakura di kejauhan. Ia tidak perlu melibatkan gadis itu, pikir Sasuke. Terbesit pikiran untuk kembali melaksanakan misi, namun itu artinya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura-sepertinya bukan ninja, bagaimana jika Sakura di serang? Bagaimana jika setelah Sasuke pergi, terjadi pertempuran lagi di sini? Bagaimana jika ia terluka? Keracunan sepertinya? Ma-Hey, padahal baru satu malam ia berkenalkan dengan gadis emerald itu, tapi mengapa ia sudah mengkhawatirkan gadis itu sejauh ini?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak setega itu meninggalkan Sakura, sementara di sini adalah perbatasan negara Hi dengan Iwa, rawan terjadi perang. Bukankah tugas anbu juga adalah melindungi masyarakat? Bukankah Sakura juga masih penduduk negara Hi? Tapi, apakah pantas seeorang anbu sepertinya melanggar perintah dan meninggalkan misi?

Nyawa ribuan orang atau satu orang? Opsi pertamalah yang dipilih Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke arah hutan, dan berhasil. Sasuke kini sudah mulai menjauh dari danau tadi, dengan sigap Sasuke naik ke salah satu pohon dan berdiri di sana, memperhatikan Sakura untuk yang terakhir.

Sebenarnya mungkin saja itu jadi yang terakhir, andaikan Sasuke tak menangkap suara jeritan Sakura yang tiba-tiba lenyap dari penglihatannya.

.

**To be Continue...**

**A/N **

Halo, minna~! ^^

Hyuh, akhirnya bisa update dengan lumayan cepat juga XD Gomennasai... Saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-persatu, tugas saya makin menumpuk ==a

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada para reviewers dan readers sekalian ^^

So...

**Mind to review?**


End file.
